A chance at meeting
by asdfxMonica
Summary: A story about finding love, from across the street. starring Miley Stewart and Nick grey xo Niley


Nick was sitting on the side walk cafe leisurely finishing an iced-coffee when he saw her. She was breathtaking and he felt an immediate connection with her. Every inch of her oozed femininity. From her legs they had to be inseam thirty-four inches. He used to sell clothing. Her thighs gave a little motion, knee's were cute, those calves made even a blind man drool. The toping of this cake was her ankles so daintily wrapped in the strings of a four inch pair of sandals.

He actually felt his groin stir. His eyes moved to her short flirty skirt it laid flat across the hips. He moaned inwardly from the sway of her hips. Moving up he found the most delicious pair of breasts. His breathing picked up when he realized she was braless having enough sway to be tantalizing. Her shoulders were bare, hair pulled up and the most beautiful copper red color hair. A pair of dangling ear rings, placed the sparkle in her wide baby blue eyes.

How could she walk into his life so innocently? Be unaware he was thunder struck by her panther like movements. Just then the wind shifted and her scent wafted into his senses. This was unbelievable this scent was his favorite but his brain lost the name of it. Oh, My God she was going to walk past him. He couldn't let this happen. His mind was racing with anything witty enough for her beauty to stop and speak to him.

"Could you tell me where I would find Steven Brown's Law Firm?" she spoke barely above a whisper.

His eyes fell upon the fullness of her lower lip. He wanted to jump up and pull it into his mouth. Wait he thought she asked him a question. What? How was he going to ask her to repeat the question?

"Mind if I sit I got out of my cab a few blocks to early." She said as she laughed. Throwing that luscious hair where it slipped out of the comb. It cascaded down her back.

"I'm sorry my name is Nick. May I have yours?" He stammered like a third grader on the first day of school.

"Sure its Miley. Miley Stewart, nice to meet you Nick. " She said so eloquently as she extended her hand out to him.

She slowly crossed those legs that went on forever. His brain was exploding from over load sensual overload. He wanted to take her right there. Yet he knew his heart was wanting to stretch this out. He took her dainty hand feeling the silkiness of her skin.

She smiled coyly tilting her head down then looking up at him. He couldn't move he was so aroused he had to lean forward a little.

His brain was sending messages in split seconds. First to his lungs to keep air going in and out. Rushing to put enough oxygen in his heart to sustain life. His legs were useless. She was still smiling. The wind shifted and the scent of her essence engulfed his olfactory system. He knew what it was, it was Elizabeth Taylor's Passion. He dared to close his eyes inhaling so he would never forget the moment he fell in love with this woman.

"Steven Browns Law Firm was the question." She laughed.

Nick heard that this time, he also felt like he got caught taking her clothes off. In his mind she was about to lose that skirt. Her nipples had to be silver dollar sized.

"Oh, yes its in that white building across the street. Would you like me to walk you to

his suite? " Nick was praying, giving everything he could to God just so she would allow this.

"I would hate to disturb your coffee." She said quietly uncrossing her long legs.

He saw the most beautiful pair of inner thighs he could have ever dreamt of. Glimpsing her bits and pieces was making his imagination go in over drive. He noted she French painted her toenails. Then he realized he had dropped the conversation once again.

"I was done actually dreading to go back to work. I would love to walk you across the street." Nick said enthusiastically.

Standing he saw he stood three inches taller than her. Perfect his women were always tall. She was so soft, as she walked beside him he was inhaling and exhaling her scent. She smiled so brightly her teeth like the finest pearls. She spoke and her breath made him swoon. He would have bet everything she had just ate a bunch of spring flowers.

This wasn't like him he was Mr. Serious no time for women. Going the fast track to the top of his job. But she wasn't just a woman. She was a goddess with incredible beauty. Too soon they were in front of the place. She tippee toed and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Nick it was a pleasure to meet you." Miley said.

He heard a crash and turned towards it. When he turned around she was gone. He panicked opening the swinging door so hard. It should have landed over his head into the middle of the road. He looked into the lobby she wasn't anywhere. Oh great now what? Think where was she going? His mind went blank. He was about to cry when he took up her scent. She got onto the first elevator.

Once inside he smelled her. He knew he couldn't ride the elevator until she made her way back. Anyway she might take one of the other six elevators. He inched towards the front so as the door slid open he would stick his head out to try to catch that scent. He must have looked like a snapping turtle but he didn't care. Miley was going to be his.

Finally on the sixteenth floor her scent wafted into the elevator as the doors swished

open. He stepped out now which way, the scent was stronger to his right. That's when his watch alarm rang him into reality. He had three minutes to get to office for his next appointment. He cursed under his breath. Why did he look away?


End file.
